A Night at the Palace
by onepromise
Summary: Sam/Brooke. A little crazyness goes a long way


Most nights at the Palace found Brooke McQueen and Samantha McPhearson left alone, suffering each other through another week of absent parental units and infant sibling. Often it was due to a business trip of Mikes set in an exotic land, like Cincinnati, to which Jane and by extension Mackenzie would always accompany him, cant have a board meeting without the baby! Thus leaving the very different teenagers to their own devices. The first few trips were to be considered miracles every time the elders returned from their journeys to find a moderately well kept home and two teenagers both with absolutely no dismembered appendages at all! Hallelujah!

But that's all in the past now, oh sure so they were archenemies as sophomores… now they were much wiser, mature, more worldly as upperclass-women (as Sam insists). They had found in each other not only a worthy adversary, but also a true friend. And on their evenings alone, instead of bickering over nonsense like…

'Oh, gosh Sam! We've been robbed! Burgled! Thieved, I tell you! Some jerk broke in and drank all the milk and then just left the empty carton in the fridge! I know it wasn't either of us because only a flying ignoramus would do that… oh, never mind…'

'You're a jackass!'

Or arguing over frivolous matters such as…

'Brooke! How do you lose the remote when you've been sitting on your ass all day watching TV? Did you throw it!?'

'No, but I'm thinking of a real nice place to throw it when I find it!'

'Bring it on Princess! I will go Xena on your ass!'

'Why do you keep bringing up my ass?'

Yeah, instead of all that… the two put better use to their time choosing to enjoy easy conversation over a nice dinner (provided by Pizza Hut) and then work together on yet another impossible Physics project that the evil Ms. Glass had devised to monopolize her students social lives. Those nights were quiet, uneventful, and peaceful even… and strangely enough, they enjoyed every minute of those nights.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Tonight was not one of those nights. For it was a well known fact that babies, though cute and cuddly one moment, had another side to them. A darker side if you will, thats only goal in life was to emit screeching wails that shook the very foundation of your eardrum to its core! Sam loved her baby sister but that didn't mean she was fooled by its little innocent act.

"What am I doing wrong?" Brooke was the unlucky one at the time to be holding the scream machine while Jane rushed back into the living room from the kitchen baby bottle in hand, pacifier in the other and burper cloth in place. She was Battle Ready.

"Here give her to me." Jane said holding out her arms but that only further infuriated the toddler causing her to capture a large bulk of Brookes hair in her chubby hand and yank. Hard.

"Ow! Owowowow, Mackey please stop pulling Sissies hair!" Brooke begged, she was about to grovel and then she remembered that babies don't speak Human…

Jane skillfully removed the locks of tangled hair from Mackenzie took her into her arms, only to have her own dose of follicle abuse. Brooke tried to help her but only served to get close enough for Mac to get a hold of her hair again.

"Sam, could you give us a hand here?" Brooke said noticing the journalist was close to tears, she was laughing so hard!

"Heh- Wha? Oh, no!" Sam said backing away slightly "Where's Mike?" Sam grasped for a change of subject.

"Alright, alright! I'm back." Mike entered the room with diapers and other assorted changing supplies. He set aside his gatherings and pried Mackenzie loose of Brooke and Jane, having no hair of her fathers to pull Mackenzie opted to pound at his chest and face whilst still screaming, a skill so natural that she seemed to have been born with it...

While Jane hurried to set up the changing area Brooke felt a gentle tug at her wrist, she turned to see Sam with an eerily serious expression on her face. 'They're distracted. Hurry!" Sam quickly dragged Brooke into the kitchen.

"Sam, what the hell?" Brooke was utterly confused… if this were some sort of joke then she would be bemused… but since she didn't know if it was a joke or not she was just regular confused, in the sort of 'utterly' division…

"There is no time Brooke! Come with me if you want to live!" Sam pulled her outside to the convertible and let go of the blondes' hand so she could open the passenger door. "Get in the car Brooke!" The shorter girl then proceeded to not so gently shove her in before slamming the door and swiftly jumping over the backseats to get to the drivers seat and start up the engine.

"Now are you going to tell me what's going on?" Brooke said rubbing her elbow, it had been injured in the process of entering the vehicle at such haste. Something that Brooke would like to point out never would've happened if Sam hadn't been so rough with her. Brooke concluded that Sam was indeed being a Jerk face.

Sam stayed silent, she quickly backed the car out of the driveway and floored it, causing a loud screeching noise and leaving behind black tire marks and the smell of burnt rubber. Brooke had never seen this side of Sam before… It was sexy.

"Sam? SAM!" The brunette didn't respond and now Brooke was a little freaked out. "Where are you taking me!? What the hell is going on!?"

"Alright, just calm down now. Calm down! Let me think." Sam said in her command voice, she had slowed the car down to just above the speed limit. No need to be getting stopped while on her mission. A little later Sam saw their destination in the distance, and a smile played upon her lips as she pulled in.

Brooke was confused before, but now she just wanted to hit Sam. "The friggen mall?" She almost screamed at the laughing brunette. "I hate you."

"You… love. Me!" Sam strained to say between fits of giggles, trying to stop and failing miserably. "You love me! You do!" She said nodding her head.

"No, I hate you… Jerk face." Brooke said crossing her arms on her chest and pouting.

"Awww! Come here, Princess" Sam said leaning over to put one hand around her girlfriends' shoulders and using the tip of her pointer finger to play with the blondes bottom lip, almost to have it get bitten off. "You're always saying that we never do anything exciting."

"So you kidnap me?" Brooke says glaring at her lover. "You're insane!"

"Yep!" Sam says cheerfully before cupping the blondes' cheek with her hand, "And you love me!" Sam says before capturing the blondes lips in a searing kiss. Brooke cant do anything but kiss her back, because Sams right, she does love her, and at that moment... With the stars shimmering above them and the warm soft breeze drifting around them in her fathers convertible, parked at the North Ridge Mall. Thinking about all that Sam did to get them here, right now. Brooke McQueen knows exactly why she loves Samantha McPhearson.

Because, she's Sam.

The moment seems to last forever and yet it ends way too soon as Sam breaks the contact and starts giggling again, "Oh you should've seen your face! You were all, 'OMG! Like, where are we going? Sam! What's going on??? Sammy please help me!', Hahaha! Ow!" Sam rubbed her arm.


End file.
